The present invention relates to a hook device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hook device which can hook a heavy article safely.
A conventional safety hook is often soldered with a safety buckle. However, the conventional safety hook and the safety buckle are weakened by a heat treatment. Thus the conventional safety hook and the safety buckle will be broken while carrying a heavy article.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hook device which can hook a heavy article safely.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a hook device which has a movable fastener surrounding a main body without any rivet so that a structure of the main body will not be weakened.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a movable fastener which has an elastic element to engage with a hook portion of a main body stably.
Accordingly, a hook device comprises a main body having a connection portion and a hook portion, and a movable fastener disposed on the main body. The movable fastener has a corrugated plate having two curved end portions and a U-shaped middle portion having a plurality of through holes, and an elastic element having a first L-shaped portion and a second L-shaped portion. The curved end portions of the movable fastener encloses the connection portion of the main body. The first L-shaped portion of the elastic element and the second L-shaped portion of the elastic element pass through the through holes of the U-shaped middle portion of the corrugated plate.